


Happy Birthday

by rainbowdots888



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), King of Otoko - Kanjani8 (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, King of Otoko, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: So this is a sequel to "Our Names" that I published almost two years ago. You may want to read or re-read it before reading this one, as the characters refer to some events that happened in that first story ;-) Happy (late) Birthday Tatsu!





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to "Our Names" that I published almost two years ago. You may want to read or re-read it before reading this one, as the characters refer to some events that happened in that first story ;-) Happy (late) Birthday Tatsu!

He's sleeping right against me, the naked skin of his chest is touching my body at every breath he takes.

 

Today, he has shown me who he really is, behind the bossy frowns and the tacky garbs. Well, no. Who he could be if we weren't who we are right now.

 

Life's a mess.

 

But in the middle of the ruckus, for a few hours, he has given me what I wanted the most: him. Whole, undivided. Unpreoccupied by the business, by the enemies, by his image. He has been mine, entirely, for a whole day.

 

If this is not love then I don't know what is.

 

****************  
  
Everything started during the daily meeting we have with the boys at our HQs. It was 7 am and I was basically struggling to stay awake. It sounded weird that he would call for us that early in the morning to discuss insignificant matters such as the change of the curtains' color in the club we own. But the Boss is the Boss. So we didn't even ask.

 

When most of the boys had voted for their favorite color and it had been decided we'd go for a deep shade of red, he called the meeting off. Everyone left the room chatting about their favorite colors and the day couldn't go weirder. Or that's what I thought.

 

“Are you dead on your feet?” He asked me with a lopsided smile.

 

“Mmhh.” I managed to answer, as I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up.

 

“Would you wait for me, here, for a minute or two? Without falling asleep on the nearest couch?”

 

“Yeah Boss. I'm wait... waiting.” I said, still sitting on the comfiest piece of furniture in the room. I knew 'a minute or two' could actually last an hour with him so I'd planned myself a nice little snooze on that divine sofa.

 

When he got back to the room I was apparently fast asleep because he shook me hard, hard enough for me to fall from the couch.

 

“Hey! Told you not to sleep...”

 

“Sorry Boss... I... It's early and all...” I got up, trying to straighten my clothes the fastest I could. He was standing in front of me, arms crossed. And he was different. Very different. “Boss... Your outfit... Are we going undercover?”

 

The Boss looked at me with a hint of despair in his ebony eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a very simple pristine white t-shirt, looking every inch like a regular guy. A _very hot_ regular guy, my brain and my guts seemed fitting to inform me. He shrugged.

 

“So... To begin with, today, you are not calling me 'Boss' okay? Then, you get rid of your flashy clothes and put these on.” He commanded, showing with his hand a pile of neatly folded clothes. There were a pair of jeans, a large black rock band shirt and an exceptionally comfortable looking hoodie waiting for me.

 

“B... but why?” I stuttered, still floating between two worlds.

 

“Oh, god. You are so dense sometimes,” he sighed. He moved faster than me and within a second his skilled hands had gotten rid of my coat and were busy unbuttoning my favorite green striped shirt. When it was done he took a second of a pause to look at me. His hands were already resting on my skin, just above my hips, when he leaned forward and let his lips roam over my chest. He was leaving kisses there, trails of tiny but thoughtful kisses that lead him to my neck.

 

My hands went to his nape on their own, pulling him to me, so I could finally kiss his sultry mouth. We kissed for a while, just like this, in his office, knowing that anytime one of the guys could actually walk in on us. But today, he didn't seem to care.

 

I was already drunk on his taste, craving for a lot more than a kiss when he tore himself from our embrace.

 

“'Kay...Mhhh. Can you get off your pants by yourself or?...”

 

“Sure... If you wanted me to get naked, Boss, you should have just asked. I'm always glad to oblige.” I tried to sound sexy and somewhat seducing but all my efforts got ruined when I tripped over my falling pants and almost hurt myself by collapsing on my knees.

 

He snorted and threw the folded clothes on the floor, next to me.

 

“Told you not to call me Boss today, remember? Go on, Chim'. Get dressed. We have much to do.”

 

****************  
  
“I'm ready, Boss. I... Sorry. How should I call you exactly?”

 

He walked to me and took a good look at my new self.

 

“You look great like this. Very handsome.” He kissed me. “You know my real name, _Tadayoshi_. Use it.”

 

“But... Why? All of a sudden... The clothes, the names...”

 

“Listen. The other day, when we were in bed and... well... _We talked_ for once. I asked you what you would like to have for your birthday. You told me 'I want you. I want to be a normal couple, with you.'. Today is your birthday. So I'm yours. Let's be a normal couple for today, just you and me, regular guys. Let's... have a date?!”

 

“Wow. Bo... Ryo. That's... unexpected. What if we were seen, even recognized? What if...”

 

“Hence the disguise, love.” He kissed me once more. “Let's pretend we're not who we are today. I've almost lost you only a few months ago and... I mean. You almost died because of me. I want us to enjoy the moments we have together. I want to cherish you. Please?”

 

That was definitely too much for me to handle. My Boss, whom I'm crazy in love with had just asked me on a date. It meant so much, suddenly that I think I started crying despite him waiting for my answer.

 

“It was just a scratch...” I managed to whisper. “But, yes. I... okay. Let's go.”

 

He smiled one of those beautiful smiles of his, full of light and glee.

 

“Great! I have so many things planned!...”

 

He winked at me and turned heels, waiting for me on the threshold.

 

****************  
  
The Boss had planned our day from the beginning to the end but didn't want to tell me anything. So every moment of our day would be a surprise, he said.

 

He had rented a car and drove us to the farthest mall of the city, where supposedly no one could identify us. It was the first time I saw him behind the wheel: I was usually the one doing the driving thing on a daily basis. And while he drove in silence, I couldn't help but look at him and detail every feature of his godsend face. The sturdy lines of his profile, the thick lashes, and the dark bottomless eyes, his skin, so flawless despite the five o'clock shadow that was spreading on his cheeks. He must have felt my stare because he quickly turned to me and said with a smile “What?”.

 

And all I could do was blushing hard and look away. My heart was beating way too fast to speak up.

 

****************  
  
We went shopping. For clothes, for videogames, for books. He told me that he loved reading manga. I had no idea. He bought me a high-end tea machine so I could drink my favorite green tea as perfect as it should be. He knew already.

 

And it struck me. All the things he knew about me. The care and concern.

 

All the things I didn't know about him because I never dared to ask.

 

I'd have given my life for him, but I still didn't know how much he loved music. At that point, I felt so bad that I couldn't even smile at his lame jokes. I tried very hard to hide my embarrassment but he knew better.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked all of a sudden as we were searching through hundreds of records at a second-hand shop.

 

“I... Yeah, I'm alright.”

 

“Really? I'm sorry I dragged you in there but I've been looking for that Beatles' special edition for years...”

 

“No, it's okay... it's... I should be sorry instead.” There. I'd said it. I had no escape planned, nothing to divert his attention in this empty aisle. I sighed. “ I didn't even know you loved them. I mean, The Beatles. I didn't know about the books, I didn't even know you knew about my birthday. I'm so lame. Like, the worst... I know I'm not the brightest around there, but I do love you... I... Wow, that's super embarrassing, I shouldn't have...”

 

“Shhhh.” He said, walking to me. My confusion was at its peak. “It's okay, really. I never did anything to help you on that matter either. Just being your boss was enough for a while. The way you looked at me... Like I was some kind of demi-god. I enjoyed it. But recently, I feel different. Today we are here to get to know each other better. I want you to see me as your equal. I don't want that difference between us anymore.”

 

“That I can't do, Boss.”

 

“Yes, you will. And what did I say about the names, Tadayoshi?”

 

“...Ryo.”

 

He leaned forward and kissed me, slowly, taking his time to convey his feeling through the touches. We were still standing in the middle of the 60's and 70's Rock aisle but no one could disturb us and the incredible display of love he was showing me.

 

“I love you,” he said against my lips. “Today is the day our lives change.”

 

****************  
  


He's sleeping in my arms and everything's perfect. Tomorrow will be a new day, something different. I don't think we'll be a real couple, equals, right away, but I believe in him. His right hand tightens on my waist as he frowns and murmurs something I can't understand in his sleep. His dreams have always been hell. That's one thing I know about him: remorse and guilt are his nightly enemies.

 

To most people, he's a bad guy. But he's also kind, just and protective. He saved me in many ways. He's strong, ruthless and so incredibly fragile when he talks about how much he loves me.

 

Two hours ago we were making love and he promised me the world. Now he's sleeping and all his ghosts are visiting him again. So to stop his shaking I embrace him tighter and kiss his forehead.

 

He's mine.

 

He's mine to protect and adore at all times.

 

I am a henchman. I'm a bad guy, I'm dense sometimes but I hit hard and strong. I almost died for him but I'll always laugh it off in front of the others. Because I'd still give my life for him, for my boss, for my love.

 

Today was the best day of my life, the 16th May 2019.

 


End file.
